Motorcycles are known to include various fixtures and structures to support tail lights, brake lights, headlights, and the like. By way of example, such structures can include light bars utilized to hold lights and contain wiring.
Related patents known in the art include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,626, issued to Zagrodnik, et al. on Apr. 25, 2000, discloses a motorcycle directional light bar. U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,458, issued to Hickman on Nov. 12, 2002, discloses an illuminated license plate housing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,114,836, issued to Sheu, et al. on Oct. 3, 2006, discloses a motorcycle tail light structure. U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,358, issued to Treat on Dec. 12, 2007, discloses a swing arm taillight assembly for a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 7,108,407 issued to Kashiwagi on Sep. 19, 2006, discloses a rear fender integrated tail lamp device for a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,779, issued to Friday on Jan. 5, 1999, discloses a motorcycle brake light enhancement system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,945, issued to Fuhrer on Sep. 21, 1999, discloses a fail safe system for providing warning signals upon the failure of motorcycle brake or tail lights. U.S. Pat. No. D506,845, issued to Wernimont on Jun. 28, 2005, discloses the ornamental design for a motorcycle tail light and license frame. U.S. Pat. No. D491,493, issued to Stahel, et al. on Jun. 15, 2004, discloses the ornamental design for a light bar for a motorcycle trunk. U.S. Pat. No. D488,105, issued to Stahel, et al. on Apr. 6, 2004, discloses the ornamental design for a portion of an accessory and trim light for a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. D448,870, issued to Kamata, et al. on Oct. 2, 2001, discloses the ornamental design for an exterior surface configuration of a motorcycle rear combination light assembly. U.S. Pat. No. D427,113, issued to Luck on Jun. 27, 2000, discloses the ornamental design for a motorcycle light bar. U.S. Pat. No. D401,366, issued to McCool on Nov. 17, 1998, discloses the ornamental design for a motorcycle light mounting bar. U.S. Pat. No. D397,642, issued to Treat on Dec. 11, 2007, discloses the ornamental design for a light support for the rear of a motorcycle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,653, issued to White, et al. on Feb. 3, 1998, discloses a motorcycle tail light. U.S. Pat. No. D374,295, issued to Farchione on Oct. 1, 1996, discloses the ornamental design for a light bar for motorcycle cargo carriers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,465, issued to Farchione on Apr. 11, 1995, discloses a motorcycle light bar assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,350,949, issued to Meinke, et al. on Apr. 1, 2008, discloses a trim component with concealed indicium.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.